Y voló al cielo
by WitchWhite
Summary: Kiki tiene una misión, llevar a un pequeño heraldo del Olimpo, Ryuthos que lleva un mensaje de Artemisa para el Patriarca. Así que lo guiara por las 12 casas encontrando en ese extraño un lazo muy fuerte y una amistad eterna. Kiki /Ryuthos (personaje de Saintia Sho) Amistad/comedia/drama/angustia/ ligero shonen ai.


**Tenía esta idea desde hace un par de meses porque amo a Ryuthos y a Kiki. Ryuthos es un precioso personaje de Saintia Sho que vive en el olimpo en el templo de Artemisa más específicamente pero tiene habilidades de Hermes. Me gusto escribir sobre ellos porque ambos tienen la misma edad y hubiera sido precioso que los dos se conocieran porque pues… son niños preciosos. Y ya de adultos se les puede shippear con tranquilidad.**

 **Advertencias:** _ninguna hay ligero shonen ai pero en realidad son cosas de niños_

 **Disclaimer:** _Personajes de sus autores, este fic y la idea mía de mí_

 **-o-**

 **Y voló al cielo**

Terminó sus deberes más temprano que otros días; antes del atardecer. Así que, con permiso de su maestro corrió por su caja de juguetes y acondicionó un lugar cerca de la entrada del Templo de Aries. Saco uno por uno, juguetes rústicos, de madera, plástico y hasta cartón. La mayoría hechos por su maestro, otros fueron regalos de Aldebarán y Aioria; sólo cinco comprados en Rodorio. Le gustaban especialmente los aviones, le gustaba simular batallas de guerra como en los libros de historia.

Sus pequeñas manos acomodaban cada muñeco en su sitio. Ya se había acostumbrado a su soledad, a no tener amigos de su edad, niños con quien jugar, correr, perseguir aves, escalar árboles. Aunque cuando iba al pueblo cercano en compañía de su maestro, sentía nostalgia al ver grupos de niños compartir dulces, intercambian estampitas, correr hacia los juegos de metal. Por eso tenía un montón carros y aviones. Para compensar la falta de amigos, como un premio de consolación, una disculpa por frustrarle la infancia. Él no tenía la culpa que la guerra le quitara a sus padres y terminara viviendo en un sitio lejano con un montón de extraños.

Daba pena y lo sabía. Algunos soldados lo saludaban con cariño, a veces se acercaban. "Que divertido, ¿a qué juegas?, ¿qué son?, ¿qué hacen?" Kiki explicaba animado sobre las habilidades de sus muñecos, el vuelo de los aviones de madera y lo sofisticados que eran sus carritos. Sí, daba lastima, jugar en soledad era triste para un niño. Crecía al igual que los pobres aristócratas, dentro de una jaula de oro. Sólo que Kiki tenía el Partenón y el Santuario como barrotes.

Kiki ya no pensaba en eso, se aburría muy rápido. Prefería correr por la entrada volando su avión de madera, simulando un ataque aéreo sobre una ciudad de soldaditos verdes. Entre los sonidos "BUM y Push" de las bombas consiguió ver en el cielo una pequeña esfera que se acercaba. Era brillosa y rodeaba un ser. Parecía un asteroide, una bomba, quizá un ángel. Dejó caer el avión y corrió a la pequeña casa dentro del Templo de Aries donde su maestro intentaba leer.

― ¡Maestro Mu, Maestro Mu!, venga, miré… creo que viene un ángel al Santuario ― exclamó el pequeño. Tomó la mano a su maestro y lo llevó hasta la entrada.

― ¿Qué dices Kiki? Espera… puedo ir solo― fue ignorado por su alumno.

Al llegar a la entrada del templo, Kiki señaló la figura que se acercaba más. Ambos observaron la luz humana que daba saltos en el aire como si de obstáculos se tratara. La energía que lo rodeaba en efecto le daba una similitud a un ángel.

― ¿Qué rayos es eso?― se preguntó Mu y en seguida colocó el muro de cristal en la entrada.

― ¿Qué hace maestro? Es un ángel. Los ángeles son buenos, están en la iglesia― Kiki reprochó confuso.

― Te he dicho que no toda la luz es buena y que la iglesia no existe. Dejemos que se acerque― respondió esperando que el ser que saltaba por los cielos, se marchara o aterrizara. Se acercaba despacio y cauteloso― recuerda que pronto iniciará la guerra contra el Santuario. Debemos estar preparados, Kiki.

― Pero eso no se ve como un enemigo… ¡Woow! ― se estaba quedando sin palabras cuando vio a un niño casi de su misma edad acercarse.

Llevaba un quiton con cinturón dorado y unas botas aladas que brillaban igual a la armadura de su maestro. Sus cabellos castaños le daban la apariencia de un ángel y más con el arco y el carcaj a su espalda. Kiki sonrió, era como una visión mágica, como una pintura que salía del cuadro. El caballero de Aries en cambio estaba serio, retador y a la espera de un posible ataque. El niño comenzó a correr sobre el aire, dando grandes zancadas hacia abajo, simulando bajar escaleras. Lo hizo tan deprisa que no midió la velocidad y su peso que cayó de bruces al suelo, centímetros antes del muro de cristal. Un poco más y se estrella contra el mismo.

― No sabe aterrizar― aseguró Kiki disimulando su risa.

Despacio el recién llegado se incorporó. Sacudió la tela, golpeó sus talones contra el suelo dos veces y luego saludo. Sonrió ampliamente y agitó su manita derecha. Llevaba un par de aretes y en el cinturón una media luna.

― Hola, soy Ryuthos y vengo del Olimpo a dejar un mensaje al Patriarca de parte de la Señora Calisto― esperó la respuesta de los guardianes del templo de Aries.

Intentó acercarse a ellos pero se topó con el muro consiguiendo otro golpe en su frente. Masajeó su herida con su mano derecha y esperó.

― Un mensajero del Olimpo― susurró Mu.

― ¡Qué emocionante! ― exclamó Kiki.

― Espera Kiki… ― Mu se dirigió al visitante― Pruébame que eres un mensajero.

Ryuthos frunció el ceño y cruzó sus bracitos. Se sintió ofendido, dudaban de él por su corta edad y eso le fastidiaba.

― Ustedes los humanos siempre piden prueba de todo ― del carcaj sacó un pequeño bote de metal el cual contenía un pergamino: el mensaje para el Patriarca― La Señora Calisto dijo que debo pasar por las doce casas del zodiaco antes de entregar mi mensaje al Patriarca. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?― mostró el sello de Artemisa en el metal.

Mu aún desconfiado, quitó la defensa. El niño atravesó maravillado al ver como el cristal desaparecía.

― Se cuentan muchas cosas de los caballeros dorados en el Olimpo― aseguró Ryuthos sin dejar de sonreír.

― ¿Eres un ángel?― se atrevió a preguntar Kiki. Antes de responder, el mensajero rió.

― No, pero tengo las botas de Hermes con las que puedo viajar por todo el Olimpo, incluso la Tierra― mostró las botas doradas a ambos arianos― usted es el guardián de Aries― observó a Mu― este… ¿cómo era?― Ryuthos meditó unos segundos para recordar la frase protocolaria que daba acceso por las doces casas. De forma solemne, erguido como un árbol, habló― Pido permiso para pasar por el templo de Aries para entregar un mensaje al Patriarca con remitente del Olimpo; de lo contrario, el Señor Hermes… ― Ryuthos observó fijamente a Mu, en la mirada, el pequeño niño le transmitió las amenazas del Dios mensajero.

Mu conocía quien era Hermes, no es un Dios al que se le debe tomar a la ligera por su condición de heraldo de los dioses. Es astuto, hábil y prudente, haciendo ver sus trastadas con elegancia y elocuencia. Si no tenía la mente fuerte, podía ser víctima de sus engaños o de sus suertes. Al ver a ese niño pudo saber que Hermes lo conocía demasiado incluso sus bajos secretos. En efecto, Dios traposo que si no se hace lo que pide, terminaría siendo humillado y destruido sin luchar. Por otra parte, ¿qué hace un mensajero del Olimpo? ¿A caso saben lo que está pasando? ¿Un mensaje de Calisto, representante de Artemisa? No era buen augurio. Ellos ya debían saber que Athena no estaba en el Santuario… ¿Y sí la ira de los dioses caían sobre ellos?

Mientras sus pensamientos se hacían líos con sus teorías. Kiki aparecía y desaparecía alrededor del recién llegado. Admiraba sus guantes dorados, el prendedor en su cabeza en forma de ala, el par de aretes en las orejas y su carita, sobre todo su carita tan bonita e infantil. Ryuthos se dejaba observar divertido. Ambos niños reían. Kiki se acercó a su rostro. Dijo algo de lo bonitos que eran sus ojos aguamarina. Ryuthos preguntó que eran los pequeños puntos en su frente.

Mu tuvo una visión triste, ver a Kiki tan feliz le produjo pesadumbre. Aunque no era momento de ser débil o condescendiente. Esos dos niños comenzaron a llevarse bien, conversar de forma natural, casi amistosa. Suspiró cansado. Deseaba que no tuvieran que enfrentarse en algún momento. Notó que la infancia de Kiki era un poco más dura que la suya, por lo menos Mu siempre tuvo a Aioria y Milo para jugar y a Shaka y Camus para pelear. Creyó prudente dejarle conocer otro niño de su edad.

― Kiki, acompaña a Ryuthos con el Patriarca y no vuelvas hasta que haya entregado el mensaje en sus manos. ¿De acuerdo?

― ¿Es una misión?― preguntó emocionado el pequeño Aries.

― Es una tarea… ten cuidado, confió en ti. También cuida al mensajero del Olimpo.

El pequeño lemuriano gritó de felicidad y se telentransportaba por todo el templo dando brincos. Ryuthos lo miraba sorprendido por su habilidad. Luego dio las gracias a Mu. Kiki llevó de la mano a la salida para juntos caminar a Tauro.

La hizo de guía de turistas, de profesor de historia y hasta de cuenta cuentos al narrarle cosas que debía saber sobre el santuario y sus extraños habitantes. Le habló sobre las constelaciones y los avatares de estas que residían en el Santuario. Ryuthos estaba fascinado al escucharlo, había escuchado algo en el Olimpo pero a decir verdad las diligencias de Athena o lo que tuviera que ver con ella, eran ignoradas o no bien vistas por muchos en el Olimpo. Por otro lado siempre escuchaba las mismas historias aburridas de los dioses. El pequeño lemuriano tenía una gran habilidad para explicar que no le era difícil entender las descripciones del lugar y los caballeros.

Ryuthos comprobaba conforme pasaron las casas todo lo que decía su nuevo amigo. Sobre la amabilidad de Aldebarán, su buen apetito y valentía. Ryuthos comparó su fuerza y tamaño con el Minotauro al cual mantenían encerrado en el Olimpo como una bestia salvaje, como un arma de destrucción. Aldebarán era de buen corazón, igual que Minotauro. Ambos niños salieron contentos de la casa de Tauro con una barra de chocolate cada uno. A recomendación del caballero del toro que aseguró les daría energía para subir las doce casas.

― El caballero de Géminis desapareció hace muchos años ― contó al salir de Tauro y decirle adiós a Aldebarán. Ryuthos abría emocionado la envoltura del chocolate ―Pero saben que no ha muerto porque la armadura no ha regresado al Santuario.

Antes de entrar a Géminis, terminaron los chocolates con las manos batidas y las comisuras de los labios de color café. Kiki se burló del invitado que tenía chocolate hasta en la punta de la nariz.

― Muy bien, el plan es este― dijo Kiki chupándose los dedos por el chocolate derretido― pasaremos corriendo, tomados de las manos, la casa de Géminis es un laberinto. Debemos cerrar los ojos y cruzar.

― Que asco tomarte de las manos cuando las tienes llenas de baba― sonoras carcajadas se dejaron escuchar en las escaleras que si hubiera estado Saga de géminis los envía a otra dimensión por escandalosos.

― Nos podemos hacer hermanos de saliva― resolvió el pequeño Aries sonriendo.

― Bueno…― respondió Ryuthos.

Los dos escupieron sus manos para luego estrecharlas y llenarlas de fluidos, bacterias y chocolate. Después esas mismas manos las limpiaron sobre sus ropas quitando los residuos.

Pasaron corriendo la tercera casa, con los ojos cerrados y tomados de las manos para no perderse. Consiguieron esquivar el laberinto gracias al poder de Ryuthos y las poderosas botas de Hermes que todo atraviesan, cruzan, no hay obstáculo para ellas. Aunque por muy poco estuvieron por perderse ya qye Kiki tropezó dos veces y Ryuthos se estrelló con los pilares que sostenían la casa.

Kiki no vio el trayecto como tarea o misión, no podía verlo así porque Ryuthos no paraba de reír y bromear. Entre conversaciones triviales corrían y bajaban las escaleras que daban a cáncer. Hacían retos para ver quien subía más rápido con un solo pie y con los ojos cerrados. Apostaron quien soportaría el pestilente aroma del templo cáncer. Ninguno lo consiguió porque Ryuthos abrazó a Kiki cuando se encontraron con la primera cara en la pared. Sus gritos provocaron que Death Mask saliera de las sombras con cara de zombie simulando atraparlos. Luego soltó grandes carcajadas. Ruyuthos con la voz temblorosa pidió pasar por Cáncer. Tardó en responder, le gustaba intimidarlos, llenarlos de miedo y esperar quien de los dos se orinaba primero en los pantalones. Ambos niños frente a él con las manos entrelazadas, llenos de pánico.

― Cuanta ternura… par de mocosos patéticos, así no van a servir en la batalla. Les daré cinco minutos para que crucen cáncer, de lo contrario ¡Los voy a despedazar y adornar mi habitación con sus caritas!― no tardaron en mover las piernas a toda velocidad mientras escuchaban a lo lejos la risa burlona de Death Mask.

Una vez atravesaron a salvo la cuarta casa. Fatigados, descansaron un poco en las escaleras que daban a Leo.

― Lo siento, Ryuthos… Death Mask es, es aterrador y malvado― dijo jadeando Kiki.

― Fue divertido― respondió el extranjero mostrando una amplia sonrisa― nunca me había divertido tanto, desde que entramos a Géminis, fue como… como una casa embrujada de feria.

― Que bueno que te diviertes… porque a mi si me asusta Death Mask. Sobre todo cuando dice que me va a regalar dulces con rata― hicieron gesto de desagrado. Estiraron sus pequeños brazos y Kiki señaló Leo― el siguiente caballero es menos loco.

Para sorpresa de Kiki, Aioria no saludó. Estaba de pie frente a ellos como estatua. Adornando su propio templo con sus bonitos rasgos griegos. Lo recordaba amable, alegre y platicador. Siempre le prometía jugar con él pero nunca cumplía por falta de tiempo. Un día le regaló un rompecabezas que era de él como disculpa. Lo veía seguido en el coliseo, alentando a otros a no rendirse, pero esta vez, ese Aioria era distinto. Cuando Ryuthos pidió permiso para pasar, Aioria no respondió sólo se hizo a un lado como si fuera una puerta oxidada. Ambos niños caminaron en silencio. Fue como si Aioria les quitara su inocencia, la infancia, como si les hubiese transmitido su propio dolor.

― Lo siento, Aioria no es así… debe estar.

― ¿Poseído?― respondió Ryuthos con habilidad. Kiki se encogió de hombros― Lo siento. Creo saber porque la señora Calisto está preocupada… ¿Qué templo sigue?― cambió la conversación pues a Kiki le había afectado ver a su amigo en ese estado.

― Virgo… escucha, el Caballero de Virgo es excéntrico, dice mi maestro Mu. Así que ignora todo lo que diga.

Justo como dijo Kiki, Shaka comenzó a cuestionar a Ryuthos antes de pasar por virgo. Una serie de preguntas que no comprendía. Sobre la espiritualidad, la conciencia, que signo era, dónde nació, cuál era la cosmología en su ciudad. En cada interrogación miraba a Kiki que tampoco conocía la respuesta. Parecía jugar con su mente, querer conocer más allá y entender porque venía un mensajero de Hermes a dejar un recado de Artemisa. Ryuthos intentó no quebrarse de nervios, soportar el poderoso cosmo que lo aplastaba.

― Me complace conocer un futuro Heraldo de Hermes… me gustaría conocer tu nivel de pelea― pidió Shaka.

― No tengo tiempo― fue la respuesta de Ruythos― debo llevar este mensaje con el Patriarca.

Kiki miró asustado a su nuevo amigo, pues nadie se había atrevido a responder de esa forma al caballero de Virgo. Pidió disculpas y caminaron a la salida. A cada paso sentía la mirada del indio en su espalda, en los pies. Escudriñando cada parte de su ser.

― Llevas las botas de Hermes, no eres cualquier Heraldo…― lo oyeron decir. Ryuthos se paralizó y tragó saliva. Kiki más adelante lo apresuró.

Después de la visita a Virgo, Ryuthos cambió su actitud; subía las escaleras con calma y no con tana emoción como antes. Kiki hablaba de la soledad de la casa de Libra y que el caballero de dicha casa vivía lejos, muy lejos y que no pensaba volver hasta la Guerra Santa. Ryuthos asintió autómata.

― Te dije que no le hicieras caso al caballero de Virgo, él es así… muy raro ― comentó Kiki cuando descubrió el motivo por el que bajaron los ánimos de su amigo.

― Dijo algo que me asusta― antes de subir a escorpio, se sentaron en las escaleras. Estaba por caer la noche. El viento comenzó a ser más fresco. Algunas aves pasaron volando. El santuario se pintaba de naranja. Kiki escuchó atentamente― sabes, yo vivo en el templo lunar, con la Señora Calisto y Artemisa. Nací en el Olimpo… no sé quiénes son mis padres. Me entreno con las Satélites pero no me quedaré ahí.

― Porque eres un Heraldo― cantó Kiki intentando animar a su amigo.

― Soy más que un Heraldo, eso me lo dijo Calisto… y me da miedo, ¿sabes? ¿Y si no soy un Heraldo? Y si soy otra cosa…

― ¿Qué otra cosa puedes ser?― preguntó Kiki tranquilo.

― Un hijo de Hermes o Hermes.

Kiki brincó por la suposición. Miró fijamente a Ryuthos y no cabía en su pequeña cabeza que ése pequeño niño que tenía su misma edad fuese una deidad. Ryuthos se encogió de hombros.

― Si fueras un dios no estarías aquí, hubiera mandando a alguien más. ¡Ignora al señor Shaka!

― Tienes razón… es sólo que me asustó― el niño del Olimpo sonrió dispuesto a seguir con su tarea.

― No te pongas triste… eres el primer amigo que tengo de mi edad, no quiero que estés afligido.

Ambos niños se abrazaron. Ryuthos tampoco tenía amigos de su edad en el Olimpo. Siempre estaba rodeado de niñas y mujeres en el templo de la Luna. Se aburría como ostra y por eso ir a pequeñas misiones era su única forma de salir de la rutina. Para Kiki era similar. Entrenaba por las mañanas, hacia deberes por la tarde y si acababa pronto podía jugar. Ryuthos caminó a Escorpio, esperaba no encontrar otro caballero que lo pusiera en jaque.

Milo no parecía interesado en hacerlo sentir mal. Escuchó con paciencia el protocolo y dejo pasar a Ryuthos. A Kiki lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo alzó del suelo.

― Mu no debería mandarte a misiones aún, eres un mocosuelo.

― ¡Nos soy un mocosuelo! Bájame― la mirada retadora de Kiki lo divertía― ese niño puede ir solo con el Patriarca… ¿A caso Mu no confía en nosotros y por eso te envió? ¿Qué quiere este niño en el Santuario? No parece un mensajero… más bien.

― Disculpe… puede bajar a mi amigo, él es mi guía― dijo Ryuthos― debe dejar ir a mi amigo o entonces…― de nuevo la mirada clara de Ruythos se clavó en los ojos verdes de un caballero, haciendo que despacio bajara a a Kiki.

― Tsk niño tramposo, tramposo como Hermes. En cuanto a ti pequeño Kiki… cuando bajes tendremos una enorme charla.

― No tengo que charlar con nadie. Mucho menos con usted…

Ambos niños salieron de la casa de Escorpión. Parecía que cada vez era más difícil cruzar por las casas del zodiaco. Caminaron en silencio por las escaleras de Sagitario. Ryuthos entendía la molestia de Kiki. Al caballero de escorpio se le paso la mano con su broma y ahora Kiki estaba echando chispas. Minutos antes había hablado maravillas de él y ahora Milo le pagaba de esta forma.

Kiki meditaba algo, algo profundo porque de pronto su cosmo cambió, estaba defensivo.

― Ese tipo no tiene modales― dijo Ryuthos. La casa de Sagitario se veía cerca.

― Gracias por defenderme, pero no tenías que hacerlo.― interrumpió― ¡Yo puedo defenderme solo! Seré un caballero dorado… no necesito ayuda de nadie.

Kiki adelantó el paso, daba fuertes pisadas. Ryuthos caminó sin decir nada. Los caballeros eran orgullosos y egoístas, egoístas hasta con ellos mismos. No se permitían muchas cosas, entre ellas aceptar ayuda. Al llegar a Sagitario Kiki explicó mientras caminaba que el caballero de esa casa estaba muerto. Muerto por salvar a Athena.

― Espera, Kiki, ¿Salvar Athena? Athena está en el Santuario.

Kiki lo miró con rencor. Se acercó a paso firme y lo tomó de los hombros.

― ¡Abre los ojos! ¿A qué viniste en realidad? ¿Eres un espía? ¿Quieres información? Tal vez Shaka tenía razón y tú, tú no eres un mensajero.

― ¿Qué?― La sorpresa de Ryuthos lo llevó alejarse del futuro caballero de Aries― ¿qué pasa en este lugar? Todos se vuelven locos de pronto. Y yo sólo vine a dejar mensaje al Patriarca, es verdad, no tengo porque mentir… La Señora Calisto me envió. No sé qué sucede.

De mal modo, Kiki contó la historia que su maestro Mu le contó. Ryuthos oyó con atención. La casa de Sagitario estaba envuelta en un misterio como la muerte de su caballero. Las paredes parecían expandirse o cerrarse, dependía de los latidos del corazón. Kiki explicó sobre la supuesta traición de Aioros y que Athena está por llegar al Santuario. Sobre la batalla que se avecina, sobre el miedo que tiene de perder a su Maestro. Los litros de sangre que se derramaran si alguien no detiene al Patriarca.

Ryuthos seguía sin entender. Artemisa había entrado en una depresión hace muchos años y apenas se recuperó. Cuando llegó al Olimpo le contaron todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la Tierra, los humanos, sobre las reglas, los principios y uno de ellos era no interferir con los humanos y mucho menos con los planes de otros dioses porque al final, cada uno tenía una tarea. A él le habían dicho que Athena vivía en el Olimpo que el Patriarca era un hombre bueno, sabio y amoroso. Saber lo contrario lo dejaba con más dudas.

― Lo siento, Kiki… tal vez sí soy más intruso que invitado.

― Vamos, tienes que dejarle el mensaje al Patriarca.

― Espera…― Ryuthos sacó del carcaj el contenedor de metal donde se encontraba el mensaje. Sin titubeos, el niño del Olimpo lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Kik estaba asustado y curioso. Ryuthos extendió el pergamino sobre el suelo y ambos leyeron. La caligrafía de Calisto era elegante y cursiva, con ella plasmó las palabras más aterradoras, amenazantes y sentencias que pudieran conocer los pequeños. Una amenaza de muerte descrita en forma de poema. Todo dedicado al Patriarca. En caso de sucederle algo a Athena, él pagaría las consecuencias. En el Olimpo ya conocían sus intenciones y lo sucedido en el pasado. Kiki miró con asombró a su amigo.

― Esa señora Calisto es siniestra― fue lo único que pudo decir.

― Así es… probablemente esto no le agrade al Patriarca. Una amenaza de ese tipo de parte de la señora Artemisa… debe tener cuidado. La señora Calisto es la mujer más peligrosa que conozco.

― Saber esto me motiva. ¿Sabes? Porque mi maestro tiene razón, espera que lo sepa. Vamos Ryuthos. El siguiente es Capricornio. Él fue quien asesinó al caballero de Sagitario.

Al llegar, Shura los recibió cordialmente. No tenía pinta de asesino a los ojos de Ryuthos. Shura se comportó amable, casi amistoso. Cosa que no le agradó a Kiki. Le hizo preguntas de rigor a Ryuthos. A qué orden pertenecía, a que dios servía y cuál era su objetivo. A Kiki no le agradaba la forma en que se dirigía a su amigo, como si tratara a cualquier niño de Rodorio. Shura se agachó para quedar a su altura y poder ver mejor sus facciones. La carita de Ryuthos era bonita, podía parecer niño y niña al mismo tiempo. Para Shura era una revelación cuando paso su mano áspera por la cara nacarada de Ryuthos. "Te pareces a él" Susurró. El pequeño heraldo tembló al sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya. Lo que enfureció a Kiki. De forma violenta separó a su amigo de capricornio.

― Gracias señor Shura por dejarnos pasar, tenemos prisa, hasta luego― volvió a tomar la mano de su amigo y salieron a toda prisa de Capricornio.

― Eso fue extraño… y espeluznante― dijo Ryuthos aún con la sensación helada que le provocaron los ojos de Shura― gracias Kiki…. Sentí que iba a travesarme con su espada. Fue como si quisiera asesinarme.

― Es un asesino, es lo único que sabe hacer― confirmó Kiki―… ¡vamos, falta acuario! Dicen que su templo es helado, como si estuvieras en el Ártico. Así que va a darte mucho, mucho frío.

― ¡Grandioso! No conozco el frío… será una bonita experiencia.

Camus fue breve, escuchó el protocolo y dejo pasar a los chicos. Miró a Kiki con un poco de fastidio, no le gustaban los niños. Hizo un par de recomendaciones por el piso resbaladizo pero fue en vano. Ambos cayeron de nalgas al suelo, llenando de risas el templo de Acuario. Camus prefirió desaparecer, le traía recuerdos sórdidos y alegres que en esos momentos prefería olvidar. Tardaron un par de minutos en levantarse. Patinaron hasta la salida del templo un par de veces hasta que Camus envió una pequeña tormenta helada que comenzó a congelar sus articulaciones.

― Que aburrido es ese Camus― se quejó Kiki cuando los corrió del templo.

― Esta bien a nadie le gusta que jueguen en su casa sin permiso. Fue divertido, Kiki, gracias.

Los ojitos de aguamarina de Ryuthos se reflejaron en los de Kiki. Se quedaron así por un par de minutos hasta que Kiki regresó a la tierra, porque los ojitos de Ryuthos lo llevaron al Olimpo y al futuro.

El verdadero problema llegó cuando se encontraron con el camino lleno de rosales. Rosales venenosos, como un campo minado. Kiki explicó sobre Afrodita el caballero de Piscis y las trampas que instaló para complicar el acceso al Patriarca. Antes de que Kiki terminara la explicación y diera las opciones para pasar los rosales. Ryuthos cargó a Kiki. Ambos volaron sobre las escaleras hasta llegar al templo de Pisicis. Kiki estaba asombrado por la hermosa vista desde esa altura. Se encontró en medio del cielo y la tierra, entre el corazón de Ryuthos y el suyo que no dejaban de latir. Fue como viajar en uno de sus aviones, los aviones de la guerra que tanto le gustan.

Al poner los pies sobre el templo, caminaron esperando encontrar a Afrodita quien se apareció justo al cruzar tres pasos. Ryuthos quedó maravillado por su belleza y la fragancia que manaba del templo. En cambió Afrodita miró despectivamente a los jóvenes. Sobre todo a Kiki que conocía bien sus travesuras. Él sonreía mostrando el espacio entre uno de sus dientes. Ahora llegaba con otro engendro que decía ser mensajero.

― Pues sí ya han llegado hasta aquí, es por algo. Pasen engendros pero no ensucien el piso con sus zapatos llenos de tierra.

― Tengo las botas de Hermes, son de oro― Ryuthos no podía quedarse callado, tampoco Kiki que le mostró la lengua y corrieron a la salida. Entre risas y gritos, imitando la voz de Afrodita.

― ¡Mocosos del demonio!― gritó.

El Templo del Patriarca estaba a unos pasos. Ryuthos estaba nervioso y sus piernas delgaditas temblaban. Kiki se acercó para anunciar a su amigo a los guardias. Esperaron unos momentos para darle audiencia a Ryuthos.

― En verdad se siente una energía distinta aquí― confirmó Ryuthos a su amigo― ese hombre no es el Pat…

― Cierra la boca que las paredes oyen y los ojos escuchan― Kiki puso su mano en la boca de su amigo para evitar que hablara de más― haz lo que debes hacer… te prometo que no pasará nada. Puedo teletransportarme y lo golpeare si te quiere lastimar.

― Y yo tengo las botas de Hermes, podemos salir por los aires y escapar

Volvieron a reír de su plan de escape por si algo no salía bien. Kiki estaba asombrado por la complicidad que había creado con un extraño en menos de dos horas. Tal vez eso era ser mejor amigo. Como lo era Mu de Aldebaran, el maestro Doko y el maestro Shion, como lo eran Death Mask, Afrodita y Shura.

La puerta se abrió e interrumpió sus reflexiones. Una oscuridad los cubrió cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Ryuthos sintió las botas pesadas, como si fuesen de sementó, no podía moverse. Oyeron la voz áspera del Patriarca que preguntaba a que se debía la visita del mensajero del Olimpo. Había dejado los compromisos que tenía en ese momento para atenderlo exclusivamente a él.

― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un niño? ¿Por qué el Olimpo envía un niño?― preguntó Arles decepcionado.

Kiki no se movió de su esquina. Estaba aterrado, con las manitas aferradas a su ropa. Ryuthos caminó despacio. Ninguno entendía porque no podían moverse. Después de unos minutos, el pequeño mensajero de Hermes llegó hasta el Pontífice.

― Vengo del Olimpo a entregar un mensaje de la Señora Calisto de parte de la Diosa Artemisa para su Santidad Shion.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Kiki se estremeció, sintió un cosquilleó por todo el cuerpo. Fue como si echaran agua en medio del desierto. Pudo sentir el odio de aquel hombre que sustituyó a Shion. Ryuthos sacó del carcaj el mensaje y lo entregó en las manos al Patriarca. Su misión estaba hecha, ahora podían salir y regresa a su aparente vida normal.

― Calisto… esa mujer no descansara, que desagradable es.

― Pido permiso para retirarme, señor ― Ryuthos no quería escuchar como maldecía a su jefa, aunque conocía que era estricta y una completa perra, no permitiría que la ofendiera.

― Antes de que te vayas, dile a Calisto que la espero… Que tener la luna sería un hermoso objeto decorativo, como una joya valiosa, porque no me interesa. La luna es debilidad. Dile eso a la señora Calisto. Ahora lárguense los dos.

Ryuthos dio la media vuelta y caminó a la salida. Kiki se encontró con él al cruzar la puerta. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Las cosas extrañas que dijo sobre la Luna sólo las entendía Ryuthos. Ese hombre que se dice el Patriarca es una sombra, un hoyo negro, un espacio entre el cielo y el infierno.

Una vez lejos del templo del Patriarca, Kiki esperó que regresaran a Aries juntos, pero Ryuthos dijo que tenía que volver, desde ahí podía volar o saltar al Olimpo. Desde Star Hill podía verse el templo Lunar. No estaban tan lejos como Kiki pensó. La noticia entristeció al lemuriano. El heraldo ya había cumplido su misión y no podía quedarse más tiempo.

― Lo siento Kiki. También me gustaría quedarme…

― ¿Puedes venir otro día? Jugaremos con mis juguetes, también tengo dulces…―la tristeza estaba en la carita bonita de Ryuthos― ¿es por qué me enoje contigo?

― No, Kiki… es porque no me puedo quedar. La Señora Calisto me mide el tiempo. Además debo decirle el mensaje que me ha dado ese hombre horrible.

― ¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver?― preguntó Kiki al recordar la próxima guerra ― Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Ryuthos no podía prometer nada porque además de la guerra que se acercaba, él no sabía que sucedería con su vida. Su tiempo en el Templo Lunar era incierto y después no sabía a donde lo llevaría su destino. La vida fuera de la Tierra era compleja también. Además Kiki tendría sus propias misiones y se haría fuerte para convertirse en caballero. Tampoco quería irse, no quería regresar al Olimpo, quería quedarse a jugar en el templo de Aries, era la mejor invitación y el mejor lugar donde vivir.

Tomó la mano de Kiki como lo hacen los hombres, los soldados, los amigos, los hermanos de armas y de saliva. Kiki soltó dos lágrimas y Ryuthos lo abrazó. Eran dos pequeñas motas de polvo, de arena en medio de una esfera de cristal que los protegía. Dos pequeñas lamas frágiles e insignificantes tanto para sus dioses como para quienes cuidan de ellos. A nadie le importaba la infancia, la niñez, todos estaban envueltos en su vida de adultos, sus vidas apresuradas, el dinero, placer, poder y victoria. A nadie le interesaban dos pequeñas vidas de nueve años que encontraron un lazo invisible con alguien que no es de su familia.

A nadie le importan los niños, sólo hasta que se dan cuenta que son el futuro de esta Tierra.

― Pero te prometo, que se volverán a cruzar nuestros caminos― dijo Ryuthos antes de volar al cielo.

/

Ver los atardeceres se había convertido en un ritual después de la guerra. Luego que Athena volvió del pasado e hizo del tiempo un desmadre. Después que Zeus casi lo asesina por intentar proteger las armaduras en una cueva y Marte lo destruye por traidor. El ocaso era su premio de consolación por seguir con vida. Hacerse fuerte a la mala y con sangre. Por haber aguantado como los hombres el dolor de encontrar a la casa de Aries vacía a los diez años y ver las cosas intactas que dejo su maestro Mu. Llorar casi todas las mañanas por encontrarse solo, en medio de la nada. Con la única compañía de sí mismo. No había más personas en el Santuario por aquel entonces. Hasta que regresó Kanon para convertirse en Patriarca. Esa mañana le dieron nauseas, no importa lo arrepentido que estuviera por su culpa casi lo matan en Atlantis. Todo valió la pena cuando regresó Athena y sintió paz, después el tiempo se encargaría de colocarlo como nuevo Santo de Aries.

― Kiki te necesitó aquí, como líder, como mi ancla para que nada malo nos pase― dijo Athena después de muchos años. Y se quedó resguardando un templo que le hubiera gustado heredar de las mismas manos de su maestro, no de su sangre.

El mismo tiempo se encargó de reconstruir y reparar las grietas en los templos y los corazones de los habitantes. El mismo tiempo se encargó de hacerlo más fuerte, de entrenarlo, de intentar conseguir sólo un poco de esa nobleza y sabiduría que poseía su maestro Mu, el Patriarca Shion.

Sólo así mitigaba su soledad. Aunque a veces Athena le recordara que estaba ahí, que no estaría solo, lo estaba. Siempre miraba el cielo y el atardecer como si esperara que algo mágico sucediera, como si con ello se fuera su tristeza y entonces…

Después llegó Raki como un milagro, un recordatorio de que no hay tiempos tan malos. De que nadie está completamente solo. Por varios instantes estuvo en los zapatos de su maestro Mu, así debió sentirse antes de llegar él. Le coloreó el corazón, lo calentó con regalos y muchos besitos en la frente. Así era Raki, porque las niñas son más efusivas, Kiki a su edad, sólo abrazaba a Mu y le decía cuanto lo quería. Raki tenía muñecas en vez de aviones, vestidos, moños y bonitos juegos de té que Saori le regaló. Peluches a los que les hacía cenas de gala y desayunos reales, donde ella siempre era la Reina. Le gustaba verla jugar, se veía a sí mismo y quería hacerlo bien, no quería dejarla sola para que no terminara como él llorando amargamente por las mañanas.

Sentado viendo el atardecer y oyendo a Raki hablar con sus muñecas volvió a ver una luz intensa sobre el cielo. Una luz familiar que lo regresó a los nueve años. Cuando creía que todo era posible. Cuando lo imposible le sucedía. Cuando se convirtió en un grano de arena y encontró a su mejor amigo.

Se acercaba a la entrada de Aries.

Raki se escondió tras las piernas de Kiki. La luz se comenzó a apagar hasta mostrar un hombre, un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños con hermosos ojos aguamarina. Cubierto por una armadura de oro y las botas de Hermes.

― ¡Es un Heraldo!― exclamó Raki. Ella era más inteligente que él a su edad y eso… lo enorgullecía.

Ryuthos descendió de forma elegante y esplendida. Era mucho más alto que Kiki, sus músculos eran casi esculturales. Sobre el chitón llevaba una armadura que consistía en las hombreras, arnés, rodilleras y guantes. El arco era más grande que el portador, el carcaj igual ya que las flechas superaban el tamaño de las normales.

― Caballero de Aries― dijo con un guiñó.

― ¿¡Lo conoce!? Maestro Kiki. ¿Quién es?

― Es un ángel― respondió Kiki abriendo los brazos para recibir un fuerte abrazo de su antiguo amigo.

 **-o-**

 **¿Y qué paso después? Básicamente se comienzan a frecuentar un poco no sé si haya romance, okey quizá pero eso se los dejo a su imaginación. Porque para mí son un amor de niños. Pero si me imagine a Ryuthos de mayor mmmm guapote con un ligero parecido a Aioros. Quizá Shura vio eso. No sé.**

 **Gracias por leer, si es que alguien lee mis locas ideas, la verdad es que siempre escribo cosas bien extrañas y poco comunes que no son interesantes, pero bien a mí me gustan.**

 **Saludos y gracias**


End file.
